


Third Table On the Left

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-09
Updated: 2000-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K. finds out just why women attracted to Fraser make the Mountie so nervous, as he finds himself in that position at a local restaurant.





	Third Table On the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Third Table on the Left

Disclaimer: Alliance owns all, I just play around.

Author's notes: The restaurant featured in this story is the lakeside restaurant also seen in "Strange Bedfellows" and  "Chicago Holiday". Seeing week after week women fall only for Fraser and totally ignoring Ray V. & Ray K., I decided to contribute. In my mind, things are slightly different. Enjoy. 

Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Good or bad, big or small, just let me know at 

Summary: Ray K. finds out just why women attracted to Fraser make the Mountie so nervous, when he finds himself in that position at a local restaurant.

Third Table On the Left   
By Vera Steine   
~^*^~   
The two girls were sitting on the third table down the aisle, on the left. Neither of the partners noticed them coming into the restaurant. It was a standard case, just checking an alibi. As they waited for the information, Ray let his eyes wander over the people in the restaurant. 

Melissa Ves and her best friend, Becky Omond, spotted them the moment they walked in.   
"Oh, cute, that Mountie," Melissa said to her friend, seeing Fraser.   
"Nah, the blond guy's better," Becky responded. As Ray pulled out his badge, she whistled softly. "And a cop, too." 

"Fraser, don't look, that girl totally checking ya out," Ray whispered to his partner.   
Fraser turned his head to face the blond Detective.   
"Excuse me, Ray?"   
"Those two girls, third table on the left. The blond one's got the hots fer ya."   
"'The hots'?" Fraser questioned, one eyebrow raised. He glanced at the indicated table and quickly turned his eyes away, blushing. 

Melissa slid her tongue along her front teeth and grinned at the reaction she got.   
"Shy, are we?" she chuckled.   
"'Lissa, stop teasing the guy!" Becky chided.   
"Ah, come on, it's fun. Try."   
Becky smiled menacingly and looked over at the blond cop. 

"I believe, Ray, that the other girl at the table is rather interested in you," Fraser remarked as he saw Becky's intent gaze. Ray's head snapped up and his eyes met Becky's. 

Becky looked him up and down, undressing him with her eyes. She let her look linger on his face before shyly dropping her eyes back to her plate. Across from her, Melissa let her tongue slide along her wineglass before raising it to the Mountie and taking a sip. 

Ray and Fraser started to feel a little uncomfortable. Ray found himself wishing the manager would return with the information. Normally, he liked female attention, but there girls... Still, he couldn't stop looking over at the third table on the left. 

Becky set her wineglass back on the table and slid a thumb along her lips, openly challenging ray with her eyes. She could tell by the seductive smile on Melissa's face that she was doing the same. 

Ray glanced side wards. Fraser's face was as red as his uniform jacket. Despite the cool breeze from the lake, his partner had sweat on his forehead. Ray looked back to the table. 

Becky moved her hand to the collar of her blouse, and grinned as she saw Ray wince. She made a move as of to get up, and he instinctively took a step back. 

Ray was ready to either draw his gun, or run as fast as he could. He was mentally begging the guy to return so they could get out of here. Fraser was lost already; he didn't know where to look or what to do. These women looked like they would rape them on the spot. 

"Wanna cut them some slack?" Becky asked.   
"Not yet," Melissa grinned devilishly at her friend.   
"Think they'll run away if we get up?"   
"Yup," Melissa nodded, smiling broadly, as they watched the manager return. He handed them a sheet of paper. Ray practically tore it from his hand, and the partners rushed out of the restaurant, as the two girls raised their glasses toasted to victory.   
~^*^~   
March, 2000.   
    
    
  


End file.
